1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic device including an endoscope, and a hood attached to a distal end portion of an insertion section of the endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-93329 discloses an endoscopic device including an endoscope, and a hood which is attached to a distal end portion of an insertion section of the endoscope. In this endoscopic device, the hood is movable along the longitudinal axis with respect to the insertion section of the endoscope. In (inside) the insertion section, a wire which is a linear member is extended along the longitudinal axis. One end of the wire is connected to the hood. When the wire moves along the longitudinal axis, the hood moves with respect to the insertion section. The hood moves between a housed (held) state where the hood is housed (held) on an outer peripheral portion of the insertion section and a protruding state where the hood is protruding toward a distal direction side from the insertion section.
Japanese Patent No. 3473935 discloses an endoscopic device including a fixed member which is fixed to a distal end portion of an insertion section of an endoscope, and a hood attached to the fixed member. In this endoscopic device, air-tightness (liquid-tightness) is maintained between an outer peripheral portion of the insertion section and the fixed member. The fixed member includes an inner cylindrical portion and an outer cylindrical portion, and an annular space is formed between the inner cylindrical portion and the outer cylindrical portion. Further, the fixed member includes a joint portion which is extended in radial directions between a proximal end of the inner cylindrical portion and a proximal end of the outer cylindrical portion. A proximal end of the annular space is closed with respect to an outside by the joint portion. A tube member which is extended on the outer peripheral portion of the insertion section along the longitudinal axis is connected to the fixed member. An inside of the tube member communicates with the annular space. When air supply to the annular space or exhaust from the annular space is carried out through the inside of the tube member, the hood moves with respect to the fixed member along the longitudinal axis. The hood moves between a housed (held) state where the hood is housed (held) in the annular space and a protruding state where the hood protrudes from the fixed member toward a distal direction side. In the protruding state of the hood, a seal ring is provided to the distal direction side of the annular space. The seal ring maintains air-tightness between the inner cylindrical portion and the outer cylindrical portion of the fixed member. Therefore, in the protruding state of the hood, air is prevented from flowing to the annular space from an inside of the hood.